Scandals, McRandals!
by KatherineWetherbum
Summary: Are you into scandals? Soap Operas? Cheese? Harry Potter for that matter? Then come hither over here to this story! It's about the scandals of everyone's seventh year! Chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy! Note, this is not a slash story. Apologies.
1. Introductions Galore!

Parchment and Parcels

By Katherine Wetherbee  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, isn't that sad? Ah well. It's all the brilliant JK Rowling's. Ain't she just the most creative thang you've eva seen!?

Hermione

Currently it's 3 AM, I woke up because some damn bird flew through my window and right into my head. But it was not just any bird though. Oh no, this was THE bird. The bird that showed me that Miss Hermione Granger was accepted as HEAD GIRL! Yes! That's right! I am Head Girl! Practically a deputy Professor! Oh I knew if I worked hard enough I would get this far! And I know that everyone might actually listen to me for once! I could really advertise for SPEW too! I am not able to go to sleep now! I was way too giddy!

I ran about the whole house screaming and woke my mum and dad up. They were quite pleased and we celebrated with cups of hot chocolate. Of course afterward they insisted I brush my teeth so I could wake up with a clean smile. After all, tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley to retrieve a few supplies for this year. I do believe I have saved up enough galleons for a new set of robes as well as a new dress robe. A few sweets for the train might be nice too...

Well, tomorrow is the day I meet everybody! The Weasley Clan, as well as Harry. Mum and dad are badgering me about turning off my light. I wonder if anyone has changed? Well, after we pick up out supplies and things, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I are going to go out for some ice cream. My summer is so bland without them. I barely have any muggle friends as it is.

Ginny

Hah! It's not like Ron's baby sister or anything! I'm merely a year younger than him! So I ask, why am I unable to hang out with him, Hermione, and Harry? Well, Harry, and his kind self suggested that I came along. I then childishly stuck my tongue out at Ron, and skipped along to pack my things for both the train, and the Flourish and Blotts expedition.

But yes, I really do hate it whenever Ron thinks me smaller, and weaker than him. I mean, after all I'm sixteen now, entering my sixth year at Hogwarts! I can definitely prove that I can be just as 'mature' and just as 'cool' as Ron! Just you watch!

Anyways, on a lighter note, Hermione sent a letter to all of us that she had received the job of Head Girl. Everybody was very happy and excited, except I looked over to Ron, and he merely rolled his eyes. Did he not want me to come to Blotts with them because he didn't want me seeing her snap on her or something? What did Hermione do? Oh! I bet you he'd jealous! Who wouldn't be!? Herm is great!

Mum is complaining about how expensive the books are this year. I rolled my eyes,

"Why is this even necessary!?" she snapped. "Is it requited to have the Basic Book of Muggles if your father is in—"

"Mom, it's required, and don't worry about the prices, dad is bound to win the Minister election, so there's no worrying you there!" I gave my mom a wink, and walked to a chair in the kitchen. Everything will be fine once dad wins the election for new Minister. Fudge has decided to resign, so father is to take a crack at running. The odd part of it all is that Percy is running as well. For a while now, he has made the family rather disappointed in him seeing as he's been betraying us for a while now. Either way, whoever wins is sure to help out the Weasley's...right? Ah well. I better tell mum to calm down, the prices of the books are getting to her head!

Cho Chang 

In June, I was accepted to become a Junior Professor. Apparently I am to be assisting Professor Snape, which is rather unfortunate. I just so happened to be one of the last applicants, and seeing as they really enjoyed my application, they ended up giving me the last position available, thus being Snape. I'd rather help teach Professor Binns' class rather than sit around with this old dope. I wonder what he's like out of class. Oh well, so far I only have signed up for one semester, if I enjoy myself I'm able to stay another, or leave home and study up on charms. That was my first choice... I really looked up to Professor Flitwick. Ah well. I should be leaving early to unpack my things. I should just continue telling myself that I am very lucky to be accepted.

Ron

Pah! First Ginny insists that she comes along, and then Hermione has become Head Girl!? How obvious right? I mean, Ginny has her own sixth year friends doesn't she? And further more, why does Hermione have to be such a perfectionist? Now that she's Head Girl she'll be advertising for SPEW all over the place! Which really grinds my beans. A thing that comes to my mind is, who is the Head Boy? After all, they are all absolutely perfect!

Ginny insists that I'm jealous of the girl. I insist that I am not. Being jealous of Hermione is like admitting you're in love with Loony Luna. Which no one is. Ta da! I'm tired. Tomorrow is Diagon Alley, something to look forward too.

Ginny

Hah! I knew it! Ron is jealous! He's just too scared to admit it! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees Hermione tomorrow! He'll be completely mad with rage, or very embarrassed. Everyone knows that Hermione is not cocky though. If anyone's cocky it's Ron, the funny thing is, is that he can't admit that he is cocky, nor can he stand anyone coming near to his place of being cocky. Of course that was a very long sentence, as well as rather un-understandable, but it makes sense if you really think about it! Haha! Tomorrow awaits!

Hermione

My parent's insisted that they don't come along. They feel uncomfortable around other wizards. It's either they ask them many questions, or they are stared at uncomfortably by the muggle haters. It really does depress me, but I thought their choice was wise, and it was somewhat safer for them to stay clear of the wizards. Currently I'm sitting behind a very large bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts. I don't want anyone to see me writing right now, so I thought it would be okay to hide... I feel wrong. A rather frumpy old woman stared at me oddly when she saw some bushy haired freak writing, face glued to the pages. I wouldn't blame her.

I can't wait to see everyone! We're going out for ice cream once we purchase our books.

It's them! The door just opened, and I heard all of the familiar voices of the Weasleys!

"Alright everybody! ... George... stop messing with Ginny," I heard two giggles. "Go get the books that we don't have and report back to the front of the store when you're done,"

"Mum," it was Fred or George. "Can George and I get this book...?"

"Pranking for the advanced? No!" she snapped.

"Hermione should be here soon," it was Harry. I could tell it was his graceful voice. "I bet you she's really excited about the whole Head Girl thing..."

"Ugh! Hermione may be Head Girl, but it doesn't mean she is the next Harry Potter!"

"Shut up Ron!" this was Ginny and Harry snapping together. How supportive they were. "You're just jealous Ron! Don't start snapping on Hermione now! She's gotten Head Girl! You should be happy!"

"Please! The girl get's everything she wants! And now that she's Head Girl she's going to start waving SPEW buttons in my face!"

Both Ginny and Harry groaned.

Why would Ron be mad at me!? Already, and we haven't even communicated yet! Why, the nerve of him! He should be happy for me shouldn't he!? What did I do wrong? And I maybe interested in showing off a few SPEW things, but I know it hasn't done much so far... am I even meant for Head Girl. Footsteps are coming closer. I'm not going to cry! Everything is going to be fine.

I popped out from the book shelves, with an eyebrow raised. "I've waved enough SPEW buttons in everyone's face I'm not about to do it this year!" I snapped. "What a lovely welcome Ron, I'm sure glad to see you too!" the look on his face was excellent! He was gawking at me, stumped, and I bet you he was even close to saying sorry—

"Uh, Hermione," Ginny stuttered some. "Can you help me find a few of my books?" she smiled kindly over to the sixth year and put my hand on her shoulder gesturing to the back aisles. Of course I would help Ginny! And together we walked towards the back of the creeking bookstore.

Harry

I began to laugh as Ron was staring open-mouthed at Hermione. I wasn't sure what it meant, but the bloke always made the funniest expressions when he didn't notice! I patted him on the back and gestured towards the History Books.

"Well Ron, maybe you should try to keep your mouth shut for once," I commented examining the pages of 'The Salem Witch Trials'. He glared at me for a moment, and picked up The 1800s Through the 1900s I believe that was the required book for History of Magic. He stuffed it in a Cauldron and went into the next isle with a grump expression on his face. He must have felt bad, although his stubbornness was taking over him.

"Aw comon Ron! You made a mistake? Why were you mad at her in the first place?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you!" he snapped, and grabbed a few more books.

"Do you need a tampon Ron?" I asked rather loudly. Then I laughed and began once again. "Hey, lighten up okay? It's only a few more days before school starts and we don't want to start it out like the year Hermione had bought Crookshanks right?" he rolled his eyes and smirked. The guy could be so moody sometimes!

Once we had retrieved all of our needed books, we headed towards the front of the store, and handed the books to Mrs. Weasley.

"When Herm comes," Ron began. "can you tell her that we're testing out ice cream?"

Mrs. Weasley grinned and nodded her head, and shooed us out of the store.

Ginny

"Hermione!" I began. "I knew Ron was jealous, but seriously, a bloke like him could never pull off being Head Boy, he's too clumsy," I playfully nudged her in the shoulder and began to skim through a few books. We were in the muggle aisle. I thought it was appropriate to take Muggle Studies this year, dad would be proud.

"Yeah, it was rather funny seeing that hilarious look on his face, but I'm sure everything will be fine! He's extremely moody is he not?" we snickered and picked out a few books that were required, and then began to skim through the fiction section.

Everything was rather nice until a frigid voice spooked us. It was none other than Malfoy, who was coincidentally looking through the fiction section. Hermione scowled, I raised a brow, and my eyes were rather wide. He was very tall... and very pasty. I snapped out of my stare when he began to speak.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he drawled. "How was your summer Hermione? Did you cower in your house everyday spooked that Voldie was going to—"

"Malfoy, no matter what you say, it's not going to scare me," Hermione growled and crossed her arms. I smirked when she did this, and noticed her eyes move up his robes and to a rather silver item where his Slytherin crest would be. He was Head Boy. I knew Hermione would be fuming momentarily. How was it possible!? A slime ball like Malfoy being Head Boy!? What are the chances?

I bet you Snape put a good word in for him.

But then again, why would Dumbledore listen to Snape?

Was there a new Headmaster?

I shook, and continued to scowl at the boy.

"_Y-you're_ Head Boy!?" she said slowly. Her scowl vanished, and she was in complete shock. Malfoy seemed to notice the badge on her robe, he laughed slowly and shook his head. "Well, this is going to be a fun year isn't it Granger?" he shook his head again and tucked a silvery blonde lock behind his ear. "See you on the train Granger, and Weasel." He laughed that creepy laugh once again and roamed to the biographies, and he turned his head and gave me a 'special wink' I suppose I was going to be a main victim this year. I sighed and tugged on Hermione's arm. "Comon, ice cream will make you feel better," we headed to the front of the bookstore, and had Mrs. Weasley check out our books, and we headed after Harry and Ron.


	2. Choo Chooing Woes

Chapter 2: Boarding the Express

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own nothing, I feel pretty and witty and gay!

A/N: Bleh! Okay, I had no idea how to kinds of work the fictioness, but I'm getting a good feel of it now. Here's the second chapter, I hope things get more interesting as they go along. Enjoy! Oh, and I hope this doesn't ruin the plot for you, but I'm not planning on having Hermione and Draco fall in love. So for all those H/D shippers out there, I'm terribly sorry.

Cho 

I was requested to come early, before the students arrive. I'm very happy that I'm at least able to have a dorm away from the dungeons. I don't understand why Snape likes it down there... yet I do understand that he is a dark and creepy person that I am way to scared of even talking too. I should have declined the offer! Maybe I could reject it now... go home and sign up for next year...? I'm sure that would be best. Plus, Snape doesn't even like me! I'm a Ravenclaw for God's sake and yes, I do admit I received top marks in his class, but I was freaking scared the whole time!

My room is on the seventh floor. I have a large window, and there's sun everywhere... on a good day of course. The bed is rather nice too, not as good as at home, but it's... nice? I really do miss home. Especially since I'm the Junior Professor of Potions.

There was a knock at my door, I quickly ran to get it. It was Professor McGonagall. I gave a sigh of relief and hugged her. She took it rather oddly, "What was that for?" she asked in her crispy voice. I laughed some. "Uhmm... nothing..." I shrugged and invited her in.

"No, no, Miss Chang I am only here to deliver a small message," and with a snap of her fingers, a pile of folders, papers, and books appeared in her hands. "Professor Snape is going to be gone for the first week of school, he, I, and Dumbledore believe that it would be good for you to teach his class until he returns..." she gave a half smile and handed the books over to me. I quickly took them, and nodded, little strained from the weight. "Uhm... there's a lesson plan?" I asked.

"Yes, there is, everything should be rather simple," she said. "That was what he said at least..." she shrugged, and pushed her thin glasses up. "So Miss Chang, I am very sorry for the short notice but I believe you'll be able to manage alright!" she smiled slightly once again, and spun out of the door. Leaving me, open mouthed, and a little shock.

A moment later I dropped all of the papers. Just my luck.

Hermione 

I snagged a compartment. A completely empty compartment! It would sit six people, and there was a nice red-carpeted area. I took in a deep breath. For the first year, I was early! I yelled to the back of the train to Ginny, Ron and Harry. "I found one! It's splendid!" they came running over through the empty train, and we all took a seat, Harry on the carpet, Ginny lying across one seat, and Ron and I sitting next to each other. He didn't look to well; I quickly shook my head, and folded my hands together. Waiting for something to happen.

A moment later, Ron threw an old Jelly Bean at Ginny.

Ginny scowled. She managed to kick him in the shin.

Harry laughed. I rolled my eyes. Then Ron stuck a jellybean in my ear.

I gasped and pinched him on the shoulder.

Before I knew it everyone was acting crazy and was throwing and pinching, and kicking each other, and the whole time Ron was cracking some news jokes, the whole situation was so funny, I couldn't help but feel my eyes water.

We were all on the carpeted compartment laughing, and tearing, and laughing, when all of a sudden the compartment door opened. We didn't notice until a usual cold voice began to speak. I immediately stopped laughing, and saw none other than Malfoy. I rolled my eyes.

"A family reunion aye?" he began. He gave a smirk and scanned the room. "Ah Harry, I suppose you stayed with the Weasley's over the summer?" he asked. "Well... I don't suppose there is a difference from your muggle home, Weasley's are just as cheap and useless as your pathetic aunt and uncle..."

Both Harry and Ron scowled.

"Anyway..." the rat continued on. "I've unfortunately come to this little outing to ask for Hermione, seeing as we are both Head Boy and Girl, it's our duty to patrol the train..." he looked at both of the Weasley's as if they were rats, and then to me, as if I was even worse. I sighed and shrugged towards everyone. "Well... I suppose I should go then..." I mumbled. "Ginny, can you make sure that Ron and Harry don't snoop around in my bag?" it was going to be a cute little joke until Malfoy stepped in... "I'm sure not even they want to uncover what's in there..."with a flip of his rather long hair, the boy escaped from the compartment and I had to jog after, scowling.

"Alright Malfoy!" I spat. "I'll take the front of the train, and you'll take the back!" I crossed my arms with a huff.

"Hermione, you out slobbed yourself..." he golf-clapped when he said this, and once again flipped his hair and headed towards the back.

I suppose my attitude towards him was rather sloppy... I mean... I spat... but the boy deserved it! I have to let him know that I'm going to be in charge...

"_Maybe instead of SPEW I could start a big feminism campaign..._" I mumbled. "Maybe I'll wait until the years roll along..." I shrugged and began to scan the compartments. Making sure everything was under con—

I opened the door to one compartment and could not believe my eyes! "Colin!?" I asked surprised. He was making out with a Hufflepuff boy... I gasped, and then I tilted my head just looking at the two, and then Colin saw me. I gasped again and then I quickly shut the door. And perfect! Draco was two steps away from me, when I closed the door. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Umm... a firstie's cat was about to chase after me... it had claws... so I didn't exactly want it to—"he raised a brow, and I gulped. "I didn't want to be chased after."

What was even worse was that Colin opened the door a moment later just with his head sticking out seeing as I was there. Then he saw Draco. "Oh!" he said a little surprised... his voice somewhat cracked. "Yes Hermione... I just wanted to make sure you were okay... my cousin Heather.... Cat... chased... well you get the picture..." in his eyes I saw that he was thankful... no one would even consider coming out of the closet to Draco Malfoy. I gave Colin an apologetic look, and smiled cheesily back at Draco. Colin spoke once again "Congrats Hermione!" I nodded and shoved him back in the door.

It was all very unslick.

"You don't have to cover up your nonsense stories with me Granger... I'll figure them out anyways..." he gave me a very arrogant look and then I thought this was the time to speak up.

"Draco?" I asked squinting at his face "Is that— no...— well... it is the size of a nickel... is that a zit!?" he kept on smiling, yet I could tell it in his eyes that he was very scared. He merely laughed shifted his eyes... and 'continued on train duty' I gave a humph and turned back to Colin's compartment. I knocked this time.

He came to the door with a weak expression on his face. "Hello..."

"I'm dreadfully sorry Colin! I really should have knocked... I was on patrol and I just wanted to see how things were. .."

"Aye... it's not your fault, the lock charm I used must have failed... I wasn't every any good with charms..." he gave a small laugh. "But listen Herm... I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring up the subject much that I'm gay... only you and Ginny know..."

I nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Again, I'm really sorry!"

A/N: That's the end of that chapter! Keep on reading! I love the reviews! And once again, I'm sorry for the HG/DM shippers! I have something else in mind.


End file.
